Awake II
by dusty the bunny
Summary: A not-so-chance encounter between Mello, Near and and OC. Isn't nearly as graphic as my other "stories".


Awake II

"Get ready lovebirds, they're coming in." Near's voice boomed through speakers.

"The fuck?" Mello was thoroughly outraged. He turned to Sin, "Didn't you say you deactivated all the electronics he hid here?"

"Ah…I did?" Sin spoke absentmindedly as she slipped into a plain white dress. It had been stashed under Mello's clothes, which she had removed while he was unconscious.

"Are you lying to me again? After what we just did?" enraged as he was, he wasn't going to be kicked out of the room without his clothes or gun armed. Right after he squeezed into his usual leather, the SPK members barged in to escort time out and gave Sin a reason not to answer the previous question.

"Bye Mello! I hope you had as much fun as I had! Come again!" Sin waved absurdly to the blonde male who was busy shaking off restraints.

"I know the damn way out; now get out of my way!" With so sign of Near, he stormed out just as emotional as he was walking in. But at least he had his pwecious phwoto now.

The girl let herself out and waltzed into Near's room. Unlike the other members here, she wasn't the least bit phased by the labyrinth of hallways that interconnected to each other through the levels.

"Near." Sin stood outside at his doorway. She noticed he was listening to a recording of something.

"Good morning Sin." Near didn't bother taking the headphones off, but turned to her and invited her lazily in with a gesturing hand. She sauntered over.

"Where did you put it; I checked anywhere humanly possible." Sin ripped the headphones off to drop them on his desk; the clangs reverberated in the eerily silent room.

"Where did I put what?" Near presented an innocent face and replied as obliviously as he could. Sin was now behind him, leaning in with hands on childish shoulders and mouth almost touching his ear.

"Of all people, don't play stupid with me. Where was the bug?" she seethed.

"Ah, it was on the lamp. The one on the ceiling, which I made sure would be impossible to reach with any of the furniture or extra people in the room." The pale monster grinned maniacally, a rare sight which she doubted she would ever see again.

"Well at least it wasn't a camera…" Sin backed off and plopped on his bed. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he would have seen the action as well…

"Actually, there was a camera." Speak, or in this case think, of the devil and the devil will appear. Sin paled immediately and signed melodramatically. She was never going to hear the end of this.

"Unfortunately, it had a bird's eye view of the main room. I didn't really want to see Mello naked. That was a really big turn off. Ugh…" Near shivered visibly in disgust.

"I actually thought you could squeeze information out of him, but all you guys did was reminisce about the past. But at least I finally know the story behind those scars…" He got up from squatting in his chair to return to the position beside her.

"You're quite the villain, Near. I would certainly hate to be on the bad side of you." Sin was already recuperating. Her portfolio had claimed she was emotionally stable, and it proved true. A long silence ensued.

"Was it any good?" Near prompted abruptly. Sin blushed at the memory.

"…If you were listening to what I thought you were, the answer's plain as day." Sin turned her face from him. "But don't think about doing anything today; I'm still a bit sore. Mello outlook to intercourse is the same as his personality. Obsessive, but rough."

"Do I really seem like that kind of person to you?" Near nudged her.

"No, but…"

"There's no need to hesitate. Don't you trust me?" Near mock pouted, and she couldn't help but smile at his attempts.

"Not the least. But do what you want; I doubt there's ever going to be free time like this if Mello isn't here distracting them." They could make out snippets of their encounter from here. Something about waving his gun around, but they would never seriously hurt each other or back down.

"They're going to be busy for quite a while. And I'll take that as a yes." With that, he jumped off and walked over to the other side of the bed. She lifted up her dress, leaving her bottom half exposed. Near inhaled sharply. How long has it been? He wondered. That I've seen her as bare as this? He glanced at her for final approval, and he was returned with her removing the fabric in its entirety.

He slipped off her underwear as if any sudden movement would bruise her indelibly. Lying down to conceal his bulge, Near began by massaging her inner thighs. The muscles there were undeniably tense, and he continued until she began to slack.

By now, Sin was wet enough to drip onto the mattress. So he placed a pillow underneath her hips, problem solved and now he had a better view of her heaving chest. His pale face was stained red, and he was perspiring slightly. His partner whimpered in want, so he decided that taking off his pyjama top was inevitable.

With naked arms, he grazed over her legs before his lips caressed her. Near's kisses were, expectedly, lighter and softer than his opponent's. His unused flesh shook with nervousness, adding to Sin's pleasure. Her sensitive parts spasmed against her will.

"Are you doing alright?" the boy wasn't sure if this was too intrusive at the time.

"No, no. Keep going. Ah, please Near. You're doing good." Near returned the compliment by stimulating her clit with his tongue. The younger boy rolled around her for a moment, but couldn't resist sliding digits into her. Now he could really feel her pulsating around him.

"Ngh, move down a bit please…" Sin was now biting down on the sleeve of a sheet. After all, they had to be able to hear anyone rushing up the steps over the gunshots.

Wait, gunshots? They looked at each other in utter disappointment. Their session had ended prematurely, especially for Near, all because of Mello. How unexpected.

The pungent scent of iron pervaded their senses even before they'd reached the scene. Worried about their companions, they were screaming for a cease fire even before seeing anything.

"Near you bastard!" Mello was holding his bicep, evidently not tightly enough, seeing as the blood that continued to leak out. "Call your damn dogs off!" Near signaled for his partners to back off, which they did obediently.

"You didn't even get a shot at them? And I got worried for nothing…" Sin shrugged tauntingly. Mello's eyes drilled into her rather ineffectively

"Just get it out and I'll be on my way out of your hair." The blonde had obviously been through worse during his stay with the mafia. He took his blood splattered jacket off to reveal the vest worn underneath. Just then, Halle ambled back with miniature forceps and a first aid kid.

"They're disinfected." Halle leaned down, prepared to do the extraction.

"They better be bitch," Mello continued glaring daggers, which was returned with equal hostility, though his target switched from the dark haired to the other blonde woman.

"Get off of me." He pointed at her with his gun, now in the opposing hand.

"It may be in our best interest not to agitate him." Near was always the one to diffuse tempers. The SPK looked obliviously at him anyways.

"You can leave now. Sin will take over, right?" His word was final, and the two were left to tend to his wounds. They sat on either side of him. Cold steel brushed against his burning flesh, causing him to flinch.

"If you did that on purpose, I'll…" Mello started rather ineffectively.

"What? You'll spank me? I'm sooo scared." Sin retorted sarcastically, ignorant to the blushes drawn from the other two boys. Near coughed and quickly made a non sequitor.

"Uh, so Mello, are you sure you don't want to join our team?" The blonde turned his head to sneer at him. The girl continued to fiddle with his arm somewhat inexperienced.

"I might be vulnerable right now, but you might as well give up your dream of surpassing L now if that was a serious question."

"There, done." Sin dropped the bullet on the floor and dumped hydrogen peroxide onto the laceration with an artificial smile. When Mello didn't scream right away, she had to admit she was disappointed. Looking up to mock pout at him, she saw why.

"Get off albino!" Mello tried to struggle, but it was difficult to do sitting down.

"Awww group hug!" The girl joined in the forced embrace. They knew it would probably be the last time they would ever see him again since Kira had already found his name. Why he wasn't dead yet was still a question that couldn't be answered…

Mello had to admit, he was turned on right now. His two past lovers so close to him, and the pain in his arm wasn't necessarily a bad thing. What he would do for a threesome; he shuddered at the thought. Anyways, let's just say it was fortunate his pants were always so tight.

Near was the one to let go first. "Alright, get up. We have more pressing matters to do when it comes to emotional bonding."

His exit was without fanfare. Yet it managed to be grandiose at the same time; his gun down his pants, the jacket swung over his shoulder, leaving the other two to beat him in avenging L. He turned his head as he pushed against the door, and gave an almost imperceptible smile. As he, presumably, disappeared from their lives forever he couldn't help but going through a flashback montage, then condescended himself for being so cheesy.

"Well that killed some time." Sin got up and stretched her arms.

"He always did have a knack for entertaining us, eh?" Near called out for the other members to begin work for the day.

"I'm going to ask Matt to pour salt in his wounds, hopefully metaphorical salt. Do you think that's too sadistic?" She turned to the albino, who was already crouching L style in front of his dice towers.

"Nah. He deserves it for being such a brat."

"Yeah…"

And that was the last time they ever saw him alive again.


End file.
